Due to ongoing market demand, power semiconductor packages are continuously being driven toward smaller size and/or footprint while handling increasing power levels. One common power semiconductor package for a variety of power converters (boost and buck converters, etc.) deals with the packaging of semiconductor dies and inductive components. An example of such power converter circuits is illustrated as power semiconductor circuit 1 of FIG. A. An input supply VIN (2.5V to 5.5V) gets converted into a regulated output voltage VOUT (rated output current=500 mA) with a circuit comprising a controller Integrated Circuit (IC) AOZ1505DI, a power inductor (L1, 1 microHenry) plus two resistors R1 and R2. Optionally, the resistors R1, R2 and other circuit components can be integrated within the controller IC AOZ1505DI as well. However, the required coil structure and size of the power inductor L1 have necessitated its implementation into a component separate from the power controller IC die. As a result, how to compactly integrate the power inductor with the power controller IC die remains to be a major challenge at the final packaging level for the power converter circuit. Many related prior arts were described in the above-cited applications for cross reference. The present invention targets a power semiconductor package with a reduced package foot print while exhibiting a high inductance rating which includes inductance value, inductor current rating and also its saturation current.